Paradise Resort (PG3D)
This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D map. If you are looking for the same map in Pixel Gun World, see Paradise Resort (PGW). |level required = 1 }} Paradise Resort is an extra large map added on the 9.1.0. update. Appearance The map is set on a tropical island, with a threat of sharks that circles around the island. The island includes a hotel resort with a pool, and 5 rooms. Outside of the hotel includes a dock, where the player can hop on to the yacht parked in the dock, and in the shack behind it. On the other side, there is a beach area with a lifeguard tower, and windsurfing boards, afloat on the sea. Across the other side of the hotel includes multiple palm trees, a pathway leading to 2 shacks, a lighthouse, and a beach area. A hot air balloon can be entered by going to the top of the lighthouse and going across a long piece of rope, which is great for sniping. Strategy Team Fight and Deathmatch *Use the Jetpack and fly up to the hot air balloon, then pick off users with Sniper weapons. *Go into the "secret spot" of this map, which is located underwater, then use long range weapons. You will be able to pick off users, sneakingly, in a short amount of time. *Use the Nuclear Grenade on the spawn-points of the opposing team/other players. *Use wall break weapons such as the Railgun and pick off users from long range, using the windows. Try not to stand still, though, because some players will fire back at you with a similar weapon. *Pick off users who are holding lowly mobile weapons. Point Capture Use the portal in order to capture another point, or to confuse your opponents. *Try adding a Turret on the spawn of the opposing team. *Use the Snow Storm at an opposing player while they are trying to capture a point, then finish them off with a powerful weapon. *Use the Singular Grenade so that players won't be able to capture the targeted point for a few seconds. **You can also finish them off with a powerful weapon. *Use a Heavy weapon in order to kill multiple enemies while they are capturing points. *Use Energy Shields to make it harder for the enemy to kill your team. Trivia * There is a place in the map where you can go underwater somewhere near the ship and you will not die. * It seems to be set on an island in Hawaii. * Being a summer-themed map, this map was ironically, released in the middle of winter. * You will see a skeleton lying in the seabed when you look closely in the waters. Or either dying somewhere near it. * There is a variation of this map, which is Terrifying Resort. As the name implies, it dons a more daunting appearance in contrast to the bright tropical vibes of Paradise Resort. *In the 12.5.3 update, in the Map Selection, the letters of this map's name became lowercased, except its initials (PARADISE RESORT Paradise Resort). Gallery IMG 7957.PNG|The beach on the left side of the island. IMG 7958.PNG|The hotel on the island. File:IMG 7991.PNG|The front of the hotel and the pool. File:IMG 7959.PNG|The front desk. File:IMG 7960.PNG|The left side. File:IMG 7961.PNG|The right side. File:IMG 7962.PNG|The main entrance. File:IMG 8030.PNG|The two back exits. File:IMG 8031.PNG|The right side exit. File:IMG 7983.PNG|The back of the hotel. File:IMG 8032.PNG|The left side staircase. File:IMG 8033.PNG|The right side staircase. File:IMG 7963.PNG|The second floor. File:IMG 7964.PNG|The hallway viewed from the left side. File:IMG 7965.PNG|The first room. File:IMG 7966.PNG|The flat screen T.V. File:IMG 7967.PNG|The second room File:IMG 7968.PNG|The second flat screen T.V. File:IMG 7969.PNG|The third room. File:IMG 7970.PNG|The third flat screen T.V. File:IMG 7971.PNG|The forth and final room. File:IMG 7972.PNG|The forth flat screen T.V. File:IMG 7973.PNG|The hallway viewed from the right side. File:IMG 7978.PNG|The catwalk in the front. File:IMG 7977.PNG|The walkway on the left side. File:IMG 7979.PNG|The walkway on the right side. File:IMG 7976.PNG|The walkway in the back. File:IMG 7980.PNG|The left side. File:IMG 7981.PNG|The roof. File:IMG 7982.PNG|The view of the island from the roof. File:IMG 7984.PNG|The first hut. File:IMG 7985.PNG|The yacht. File:IMG 7986.PNG|Inside the yacht. File:IMG 7987.PNG|The stair that lead to the top of the yacht. File:IMG 7988.PNG|The top-back. File:IMG 7989.PNG|The top-front. File:IMG 7990.PNG|The second hut near the pool. File:IMG 7992.PNG|The center of the island. File:IMG 8024.PNG|Behind the hotel. File:IMG 7993.PNG|The hammock and a lifeguard post. File:IMG 7995.PNG|The third hut in the back-left of the island. File:IMG 7996.PNG|The forth and final hut in the back-right of the island. File:IMG 7997.PNG|A second lifeguard station. File:IMG 7998.PNG|The second beach in the back of island. File:IMG 7999.PNG|Sharks in the water. File:IMG 8001.PNG|The water off the beach. File:IMG 8002.PNG|The front entrance of the lighthouse. File:IMG 8003.PNG|The first floor and back exist. File:IMG 8004.PNG|The second floor and stair leading to the next floor. File:IMG 8005.PNG|The third floor. File:IMG 8006.PNG|Through the window. File:IMG 8007.PNG|The forth floor with an exit. File:IMG 8008.PNG|The exist that leads to a catwalk. File:IMG 8009.PNG|The first set of stairs. File:IMG 8010.PNG|The second set of stairs. File:IMG 8011.PNG|An entrance leading into the second highest level of the lighthouse. File:IMG 8012.PNG|A view from the window. File:IMG 8013.PNG|The top. File:IMG 8015.PNG|Front view. File:IMG 8014.PNG|Right side view. File:IMG 8016.PNG|Left side view. File:IMG 8017.PNG|Back view. File:IMG 8028.PNG|On top of the lighthouse. File:IMG 8018.PNG|Hot air balloon. File:IMG 8020.PNG|A view from the hot air balloon. File:IMG 8027.PNG|On top of the hot air balloon. File:IMG 8029.PNG|View of the yacht and water. File:IMG 8025.PNG|On top of the palm trees. File:IMG 8021.PNG|Far shot of the island. File:IMG 8022.PNG|Close shot of the island. Category:Maps Category:Multiplayer Maps Category:Themed Category:Content in Both Games